Change Me
by Millisar
Summary: Sometimes we all wish something would change in our lives, even perfect jocks named Henry who end up falling in love with new kids named Vlad. Soon to be rated M - Beware! XD - AU - Yaoi - HenryxVlad/VladxHenry
1. Prolouge: Questionnaire

Author's Notes: Ooo. I'm about to defile The Chronicles of Vladmir Tod. Wooo! 8D  
Anyway, this is a repost of a story I had been writing on my tumblr, but got annoyed because I deleted that and forgot to save all my workk. XD Ah well. Sorry if it's crappy – I didn't really go over it before I re typed it. Enjoy! First chapter dedicated to my friend Vataj-a-saur, 'cause she practically demanded me to write it and give her the link. ENJOYY!

Disclaimer: Don't own Vladmir Tod, yadda yadda yadda.

"I'm gonna go now! Later!" a brunette cried while running out of his house. He had a black backpack slung along one of his arms, the object leaping along with him in his rush not to be late to his classes. For Henry, this was yet another normal school morning.

Was he rushed? Yes. Was he a klutz? Yes. Was he normal? That's question that's a bit harder to answer. Technically, he was your average teenager. He was raised by two parents, lived in a silent town, and lived a pretty much normal life, consumed by video games like any other teenage boy his age. However, If you asked any student at Bathory High, they would tell you one thing.

Henry was the shit.

All bull stopped with him and the people seemed to worship him. However, Henry often shrugged off his high level on the teenager food chain, which often just made people respect him even more. Even if he was popular, he tried to never let it get to his head. He was polite to everyone, and helped everyone who needed it. Even when Henry may've needed help himself, he never let it show. Most everyone thought he was smart and perfect in practically every way. He sort of felt like Mary Poppins with a life that was too perfect. . . He kind of wished that something exciting would happen – that something would change his life. For better or for worse, he wasn't currently concerned with. Henry was yanked out of his thoughts by the voices of his public.

"Hey, Henry! Great work at the game last night!"

Henry smiled at his teammate. "Thanks! They were like nothing, so it was totally a breeze!"

"Hello, Henry! How are you?" one female chirped.

Henry flashed her a smile. "I'm doing well, thanks for asking! Hoping I don't bomb that test later though!"

Avoiding any other interruptions, Henry hastily dashed into his homeroom, sighing in relief. The guys and the girls were great, but there was one perfect female who really made coming to school worthwhile. This female in particular was his girlfriend, Meredith. Even from across the room, her cerulean blue eyes seemed to sparkle. She was kicking her petite feet, her nose buried in the book she was currently reading. Henry snuck behind the female, closing the book and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Mornin', gorgeous." Henry murmured happily, nibbling on the female's ear happily. The brunette female let out a light airy giggle, leaning her head back in order to smile up at the jock.

"And good morning to you as well! I'll take it things are going well?" Meredith asked. Henry nodded, separating himself from the female when people began to enter the room. Like the good student he was, he strolled over and took his seat. Although he seemed calm, he was in a rush to get his homework done. He quickly flipped his binder open, taking out last night's homework sheet and he began to fill out the typed questions. He eyed the English question, biting his lips in thought.

**What do you wish will happen to you this year? Explain your answer with at least three reasons.**

Henry narrowed his eyes at the question. Of course while doing the thing he hated most, the current thought he hated most would come into mind.

What did he wish would happen? Henry truly wished that something exciting would happen. His life was perfect. Too perfect. Something had to change here, and fast.

Little did this average teenager know, that this would happen sooner than later, and it would turn out to be something that nobody ever suspected.

Ending Notes: Blagh. I hate prolouges.  
Anyway, even if you don't review, I'll continue it. So you may as well review. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: To Meet

Author's Notes: My gosh! You guys are super swell! I expected 2 reviews at most – one being a flame and the other one being from Vataj. But no – Six, and they're all awesome! Eeee~ Thanks a bunch guys ; you really make writing this crappy story worthwhile. Sorry for the late review, but I edited this one tons of times. DX

Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers today. Thanks! Give yourselves a pat on the back! Maybe two, if you want to spoil yourselves. :D

The bell suddenly rang and a large variety of children strolled into homeroom. Waving at the very people who he was previously trying to avoid, Henry smiled and leaned back into his chair, rather pleased with his current surroundings. He rolled his eyes down at the simple assignment that had previously gotten him so flustered and even questioning his blessings! Quite frankly, he loved his life. He adored Meredith, and enjoyed being adored by others. Bathory High was a kingdom, and Henry would happily stand as its king.

"Doing your homework in my class again, Henry?"

The brunette in question jumped up from the sudden voice behind him. The male swiftly rotated in order to face his English teacher behind him, her figure shadowing over the homework that Henry was now frantically attempting to hide. Meredith could be easily seen biting her lip in the males' peripheral vision, crossing her fingers under her desk. The blonde teacher did the unusual reaction though, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder, possibly even cracking a smile.

"No worries, Sir Henry. I have a solution." She said, actually chuckling this time. Henry now smirked at hearing this. The same words had been spoken to him by other teachers, and the same thing always happened. The failing male would be assigned a tutor, and his grades would improve on average, about three points per subject. The only problem was that all Henry's tutors ended up being a female. Everyone seemed to be sweet on the male, so if he just flirted and convinced them to quit, Henry would be free after school once more. He hadn't been assigned a tutor lately – what made this broad of a teacher think this one would be any better?

A knock was heard on the classroom door, causing nobody to turn in shock or questioning. It was probably only just another late student, and the teenagers would only turn if yelling ensued. However, Henry eyed the door, and Meredith followed his gaze as well. The English teacher removed her hand from the male's shoulder, clasping them together in excitement. She nodded her head, and a new figure entered the room.

He was. . . unusual, to say the least. The teenager was a bit shorter than Henry himself, and was probably the opposite as well. The boy was slim and extremely pale, with eyes that almost appeared to be black. The boy had a muss of black licorice atop his head, which seemed to match the rest of his outfit. Already, Henry could hear some whispers from the back of the room, murmuring "goth boy" and "punk kid." Henry joined in, whispering his opinion to Meredith. The female didn't seem as pleased and entertained by this as much as Henry had, shushing him with a pout. The brunette soon found himself pouting as well – this new kid was stealing his spotlight! While Henry liked to think of himself as modest, he was a rather jealous type of male.

The raven turned, writing this name on the board as if they were in grade school. Henry scoffed at this elementary action, but got shushed by Meredith once more. He scowled this time, not taking it as nicely as he had the first time around. Wasn't she supposed to be on his side? So what was with the change of attitude. Looking back down at the sheet, he frowned once more. Whatever assignment this teacher had given him had to have been possessed or something. He soon tossed the paper into a nearby garbage can, earning a slight glare from his English teacher. Henry shrugged her death glare off – it was one assignment. Calm down. The English teacher's sights soon changed, smiling as she grandly motioned to the new student.

"Everyone, this is Vladmir Tod! He's joining our school as of today, and I hope you all get along well. Is there anything you'd like to say about yourself, Vladmir?" the female asked, smiling down at the depressing child. As expected, the new kid only gave her a glare back, obviously not wanting to say anything. Seeing as the teenagers were now discussing something else completely, she decided not to stretch the moment out any further, directing him towards Henry.

"Henry, as of today, I expect you to be extremely nice to this young man. He'll be your tutor for the rest of the year, okay?"

With that one statement from his teacher, Henry froze. This. . . this depressing thing she called a young man being his tutor? Looking up at the female with a gaze of disbelief, he couldn't seem to form a proper word, only stutters and murmurs escaping his mouth.

"You should close your mouth," Vladmir pointed out, smirking slightly. "Flies could nest."

Before Henry had a chance to reply, Meredith stood up, holding her hand out to the raven.

"Hi! I'm Meredith! Would you like someone to show you around the school?" the over-friendly female asked with a smile. Henry glared at her, but she continued to smile down at him. The brunette quickly put an end to this before Vladmir could get any ideas towards Meredith, speaking between clenched teeth.

"It's no problem – I'll be happy to show it around." Henry said, pronouncing the word 'it' rather darkly. Earning a glare from Meredith, Vlad raised an eyebrow in confusion, while the English teacher seemed delighted.

"That's swell! Then, you're excused from your first period English class today, Henry. Vlad, please enjoy Henry's company." She said, waving to all three students before departing. Vlad seemed intrigued at this point, smirking towards the brunette.

"Well, go ahead then, Henry. Show me around." Vladmir dared, his eyes turning rather dark.

Henry scowled as he grabbed his belongings, prepared to jump out the window.

This guy was asking for it.

Ending Notes: I ended it really bad, 'cause I'm adding tons of goodies in the next chapter. ;DD  
You'll enjoy Chapter Three – I guarantee it!


	3. Chapter 2: To Be Doomed

A/N: Was it just me, or did this take FOREVER?! DX Sorry for the late update – test reviewing is a BETCH. Plus, my teachers are showing their true colors close to the end of the school year, so I'll have to watch my back. Sadly, that means no more sneaking writing chapters in English class. XD BUT, I promise I won't abandon this story. I've come to like it. :3 You'll just have to understand that updates may take a little longer. Sorry guys. DX

This is dedicated to Sean. I hate you, but you're one of my closest friends. You inspired this chapter! Go you! :D

Disclaimer: Um. Don't own the Vladmir Tod series. It's Heather Brewer's sandbox – I just play in it. ;)

Hissing as he narrowed his eyes at the apparent depressing teenager, he tried not to make his anger that apparent. Then again - Henry was one of those people who was the definition of bad sportsmanship. Although he'd never admit it, keeping Meredith around his arm was nothing but a game to the brunette.

And Henry hated to lose. He was never going to lose to a brat like that sad sack next to him. Opening the door open for the raven, he was shocked at Vladmir's comment. Expecting something witty and snotty, he had right to be suprised when he got this instead ;

"Why, thank you."

Henry cracked a small smile at the kind thank-you. Maybe he had Vladmir figured out all wrong. . . Maybe he just wasn't a morning person, or something. Then again, Henry didn't appear to be the nicest person anyway. Noticing the sudden silence in the empty hallway, he attempted to despise the new student all over. Scowling as he slung his backpack over one shoulder, he proceeded down the hall, fast enough that it was difficult for the fragile male to keep up. Sure enough, he ended up catching up, panting slightly at the small amount of physical strain. Keeping his eyes forward, Henry only spoke when describing each room. Vladmir was rather silent himself, only offering a small "Hmmph" sound to whatever he had said. It was good enough reason to be surprised all over again when Vlad posed a rather. . . weird question.

"Why don't you use both straps?" he piped up, gazing up at the taller teenager.

"Huh? Straps on what?" the brunette asked back, a small eyebrow perking in question.

"The backpack. Aren't there two for a reason?" Vlad continued to question. At first, Henry actually thought it was a joke. However, the puzzled expression in his eyes said everything. He stopped leading the depressing child for a few moments, having to stop in order stifle his chuckles effectively.

"'Cause. Only nerds use both straps." Henry easily explained, answering his question as if it were common sense. Then again - it pretty much was in their school. Vladmir only nodded as Henry continued.

Missing the footsteps behind him, he turned to see a flustered Vladmir Tod, scuffling across the floor to pick up his spilled book.

"And what happened here?" Henry questioned, strolling over and placing his hands on his hips as he eyed the pathetic display. Vlad looked up, blushing as he turned back to his books, muttering his answer to them.

"I kinda tried to carry my bag with one strap. . ."

Scoffing as he continued without the raven, he left the teenager alone until he soon caught up, panting as he made small talk with the taller jock.

Henry couldn't help but notice that Vladmir was now using both straps, holding onto them securely.

- - - - -

For Henry, the rest of the day was easily described as hell.

From the shy punk brat, to the kind clueless new kid, to a total ass.

After that one incident, Vladmir had to have a comment for every place they went to. When they passed by the awards cabinet for Excellence in Sports was the absolute worse though.

"So, what's this, jock?" Vladmir asked.

With narrowed eyes, Henry answered, "It's the awards cabinet for sports. As you can see, most of them belong to me." he said, rather prideful. Expecting a nice compliment or atleast a small word of kindness, he was about to rip Vladmir's head off at his comment.

"All jocks are just guys who can't get any from their girlfriends or gay guys in the closet." the raven said simply, continuing on as he left Henry in shock.

After that - he had no sympathy or pity for the teenager as he went to go get lost in the halls. Their tour took the whole day, so all he had to do was head to tutoring, blow it off, and go home. Vladmir should be able to successfully find his way to the buses, eh? Fluffing his hair and making sure he looked spotless, he plastered a smile onto his face as he opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw.

Vladmir sat happily on the desk, an open book on his lap as he looked up from it, grinning at Henry.

"Good afternoon - I'll be your new tutor."

Henry's left eye couldn't help but twitching - his teacher was serious this morning?! That meant. . . and then. . . he'd have to. . . he had to come up with a way to. . .

The brunette froze again - noticing that this wasn't any other tutor. This was Vladmir Tod - not some bimbo with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Well, he knew he could do one thing, at least.

Leaning his head back, Henry let out a loud yell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

E/N: Okay, if you're disappointed that there's no 'goodies', I literally meant chapter three by my terms. Technically, the NEXT chapter is chapter three. Look forward to that – review! :D


	4. Chapter 3: To Be Kissed

**Author's Notes:** Guys, I am so entirely sorry. Life has been like shit lately (pardon my language!) and I've really had no inspiration to write. However, I really do like this story, and unlike other fanfiction authors, I really update faster during school – I promise! Why? Because my friends are right there to yell and scream at me for not updating, and while I'm busy not paying attention, I can usually write a good part of a chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating, and I really hope you forgive me! Please?

**Dedicated To:** All the lovely people who read this story and give me support, and all the mean people who read this story, give me support, and then flame me for not updating!

Vladmir winced at the loud yell, closing his book swiftly and placing it on the desk before he jumped off.

"There's no need to yell, you stupid jock."

That was the last straw. This time, Henry lost it and didn't care what happened as his bag was thrown against the wall, his books, pens, pretty much everything was sent flying from their position. "Quit calling me 'a stupid jock'! You are such a prick! This whole day has been a living nightmare and it's all your fault! Ever since you showed up, the teacher just hates me even know, rumors have already spread that Meredith's cheating on me with you, I almost got detention for ditching you, and my life's gone to shit!" Henry yelled. He panted and looked down at an unfazed Vlad.

After Henry calmed down a bit, his harsh pants slowing into normal breaths, Vladmir stood in front of him. "So that's it. Mr. 'Perfect Life' can't handle a little competition? One student comes along and gives him a dose of reality and he throws a fit about it. Well answer me this; do any of them really like you? 'Oh, Henry, have a good day. Hey, you were great yesterday.' Bull. Shit. All of it. No one's life is perfect. Either accept that and get over it or throw a fit about it." The male said, grabbing his stuff and proceeded to leave when-

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME! SO, DON'T YOU TALK AS IF YOU DO!" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs. So much for being calm, eh? But seriously, there was no way this jerk knew what he was talking about. He was probably just jealous of him. Of course he was; no matter what Vlad said, he still thought of himself as sheer perfection, being conceited as always. He had the perfect amount of tan, soft hair that Meredith said she loved to ruffle, and was probably the best person he knew at soccer, baseball, football, tennis… pretty much everything.

Now it was the raven's turn to lose control. He tossed his bag on the ground, scattering books and papers in a shower. Though he didn't show it, he was enraged. "Oh I may not know you personally, but I know your type all too damn well. My life was the same. People loved what I did and me. One day, I go home to find my home destroyed. Thugs broke into my house and ruined _my_ perfect world. Everything was burnt to a crisp, along with my dear mother and father. Did anyone give a shit? Absolutely not." He made his way to the tanned teen. "You play sports because you have so much energy and stamina and you can't figure out any other reason what to do about it. You love your friends but want them to tell you the truth for once. At night, you secretly wish for something interesting to happen because for some strange reason, you can't figure out why, you're not entirely happy. Oh, I know you well enough, jock. If I'm wrong, let me know."

Henry looked down at him in a state of sheer shock. _'How the __hell__ could this guy possibly see right through me?'_ "I don't- There is no way-" he began, but his words were quickly cut off as the other male set two delicate fingers to rest on the jock's cheek. Henry was surprised how thin and fragile they felt, cold and perfect, almost like a porcelain doll. Then again, that was similar to Vlad's general appearance. Ruffled jet black hair that looked soft and delicate, smooth pale skin, thin slender body… it was really the first time the brunette took in the other male's appearance. As much as he hated to admit it, he really didn't look half bad. Almost somewhat attractive.

"Well, since this is the worst day of your life," Vladmir began, a devious smirk appearing on his rosy pink lips, "Then there's only one way to perfect end it." The raven finished, leaning in. Now, as we previously mentioned, Henry wasn't the smartest boy, so he didn't know what was happened until those same rosy pink lips were touching his own. Only then, could he really grasp everything.

Vladmir was kissing him. This poor depressing little goth wannabe nerd was kissing him.

But the weirdest thing was… that Henry actually found himself wrapping his arms around the smaller male, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

**Ending Notes: **Okay? Are you happy? That was the little good surprise happy thing I had planned! Seriously; that was it. XD Anyway, yeah. No real story change here, just sheer fan service so you all don't hate me. Review? :D


End file.
